Skyress
Skyress (original version ) is a phoenix-like Bakugan. Information Description Skyress is Shun Kazami's Guardian Bakugan. She possesses the ultimate ability to resurrect herself which makes her a very mighty Bakugan. Her impressive vision scours the horizon. She has gigantic wing span and numerous long tails with sharp feathers at its tip. She is noble with a chivalrous spirit and fair in battle. Shun received Skyress as a gift from his sick mother. She evolves into Storm Skyress. Skyress can apparently use a Ventus Triple Chain Ability and Winds of Fury, to do a very powerful move along with two other Ventus Bakugan. The Bakugan that have used Forth Chain are Skyress, Falconeer and Ravenoid. Anime Ventus Skyress is Shun's Guardian Bakugan given by his mother to watch over him. She is a very strong Bakugan mentally and physically. Skyress's strongest Ability Card is called 'Green Nobility Violent Wind', It is unknown what G' Power increased. She has no tolerance for Harpus and doesn't like how disrespectful she is. In Mechtanium Surge, a group of Subterra Skyress can be seen flying over New Vestoria. ; Ability Card(s) *'Green Nobility Fire Storm': Adds 100 Gs to Skyress. *'Green Nobility Violent Winds '(Green Nobility Soar Violent Winds): *'Winds of Fury': Subtracts 50 Gs from the opponent for each Ventus Bakugan on the field. Evolution Later, Ventus Skyress evolves into Storm Skyress (original version ). She now has 450 Gs. She evolves when Shun realizes that he can't go on living alone and that he needs his friends to help him. He lets a tear fall on Skyress's old Ability Card and it changes along with Skyress. When she evolved, Skyress turns into a much stronger and bigger version. The Ability Card changes into Destruction Meteor Storm which increases her G power by 100. With this newfound strength, Storm Skyress and Shun were able to defeat the Legendary Ventus Soldier of Vestroia, Oberus. Game If you sit Skyress on its flat base and push down on it to give it back spin it will jump forward towards a Gate Card. This is because of a small horn that will pop out very easily. This can make normal rolling a little more difficult than usual. Skyress was also sold as a keychain. In Japan, its Ventus version in BCV-04 comes with 200 G and 500 G. The Aquos version has 600 G. Video Game Shun uses Skyress in the video game which starts with 390 Gs. Later in the Ultimate Battle Tournament Skyress evolves and goes to 510 Gs. In the park you can battle Shun using only Ventus Bakugan to unlock Skyress in the shop. Trivia *Skyress is the first Bakugan to defeat Drago in battle. *Skyress's call is similar to Mighty Eagle's from Angry Birds. *Its name is similar to Skytruss from the Baku Sky Raiders. Gallery Anime Skyress_Closed.jpg|Skyress in ball form (closed) File:Skyress_Ball.JPG|Skyress in ball form (open) Skyruss.jpg|Skyress in Bakugan Form Bakuride.PNG|Skyress in ball form riding with Preyas, Gorem and Tigrerra Skyress.PNG|Skyress vs. Harpus Skaress.jpg|Skyress. File:Harpus Skyress.jpg|Skyress vs. Harpus. Skyress Attak.jpg|Skyress attacking. File:Skyress_Screen.JPG|Skyress on Intermission screen File:Shun_Screen.JPG|Shun and Skyress File:Shun-Skyress-bakugan-battle-brawlers-1016603_1024_764.jpg|Shun and Skyress BKN_Skyress.png|Skyress Infobox. 2011-04-14_1140_001.png|Skyress and Shun Phoenix.png|Skyress Ventus_Skyress.png|Skyress Skyress_talking_2_Oberus.png|Skyress Bakugan ep 41 11.png|Skyress using the ability Green Mobility Fire Storm Game File:B61b_1.jpg|Ventus Skyress File:Bronze_Skyress.jpg|Flip Subterra Skyress File:Subterra_Skyress.jpg|Subterra Skyress subterra pearl skyress.jpg|Pearl Subterra Skyress File:Bakugan_skyress.jpg|Flip Ventus Skyress File:Storm Skyress Gate Card.gif|Skyress character Gate Card File:Bakuflip Skyressh.gif|Flip Aquos Skyress File:Pearl_Ventus_Skyress.jpg|Pearl Ventus Skyress aquos skyress.jpg|Aquos Skyress bakugan_special_attack_skyress.jpg|Pearl Aquos Skyress haos skyress.jpg|Haos Skyress pyrus skyress.jpg|Pyrus Skyress 41B2jqe646L._SL210_.jpg|Darkus Skyress skyress ability card.jpg imagesCAN67XEW.jpg Screen shot 2011-06-05 at 2.09.44 AM.png|Subterra Skyress de:Skyress Category:Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Season 1 Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Legendary soldiers Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Characters